Come What May
by delicate.radiance
Summary: Shizuka has to be Honda's girlfriend even if she doesn't want to. here come's cold hearted Seto Kaiba. his heart could only be melted by shizuka. now this love between Seto & shizuka would become an affair. SetoxShizuka. please read and review!
1. Good Going Oniisama

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me!!! see if it did would I be writing fan fics?  
  
Come What May  
  
Chapter one: Good Going Onii-sama  
  
Seto Kaiba, youngest and richest CEO in Japan. But he was heartless and cold person only giving love to his little brother Mokuba and sometimes being even cold to him as well. Well Mokuba knew what Seto needed and that was love. Yes the only thing that Seto thought he would never need. And as well Mokuba knew the person for Seto. Jyounichi's (Joey if I'm not wrong) younger sister Shizuka. (Serenity if I'm not wrong)  
  
Chapter One: Good going onii-sama.  
  
"Onii-sama don't you think it's time to find a nice pretty girl friend?" Mokuba Kaiba asked his older brother Seto Kaiba one day as they walked in a park.  
  
"No why do you ask?" Seto asked looking at Mokuba.  
  
"BECAUSE! I know of this girl that is very good-looking and very nice too! She is my good friend too!" Mokuba cheerfully answered.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"erm.. Well it's Shizuka, Jyounchi's sister. Mokuba said. Not knowing at the time Shizuka was walking right behind them.  
  
"Oh the dog's sister. pretty I guess but she would only want me for money because this girl and that dog is poor" Seto snorted. Shizuka was very amused but didn't say anything.  
  
"Shizuka is not that kind of person!" Mokuba shouted madly at his older brother. Seto a little taken back and Shizuka smiling because she knew Mokuba would say something back. Is she really?" Seto asked.  
  
"yes! She's the nicest and the sweetest girl ever. Onii-sama you have to see that" Mokuba said smiling a very sweet smile  
  
"ha! I bet she is. Maybe she is pretty. But she's poor and only looks can't do anything for me. I don't want to let people know I'm dating a rival's sister. That would make me look bad. Even more bad if I was dating the dog's sister" Seto said smirking. Shizuka stiffed "that jerk! He doesn't even know me! Ah Anzu and Mai!"  
  
"ANZU, MAI!!!!" Shizuka cheerful called to her friends. Both Seto and Mokuba stiffed and surprised looked back to see Shizuka.  
  
"Shizuka! I didn't see you! How are you!?" Mokuba asked praying Shizuka didn't hear him talking to Seto. Shizuka was very, very amused by this.  
  
"I'm doing great Mokuba! And you?"  
  
"Good! Oh I forgot Shizuka this is my brother CEO of Kaiba corps. Seto Kaiba." Mokuba said. Seto who was looking at Shizuka, found her very good looking, politely said "good to meet you Shizuka" and Shizuka didn't answer back for she was still very mad at Seto. "Mokuba I have to go now see you okay?" with that Shizuka ran off to Anzu and Mai to tell them what happened on her way here.  
  
"She heard it all onii-sama." Mokuba sighed as the thought of losing a very lovely sister.  
  
"Yes she did." Seto said before walking away to loud laughers coming from Mai, Anzu and the very lovely Shizuka.  
  
"Good going onii-sama" Mokuba slapped his head.  
  
~  
  
I hope you like the first chapter of 'Come What May' ^^'' yes if you seen Moulin Rouge I took that song's name for this fic. I love that movie. * cough cough * sorry. I hope my grammar is not to bad. I have a wonderful editor my friend. Yes I has taken about almost a month and I'm still writing the story on paper. About 16 etc chapters. But the chapters maybe around this long. Sometime longer. Its all in the mood. XD yes this fic is a Serenity and Seto Kaiba fic. hate it? Please leave.  
  
Don't forget to review!! 


	2. One Kiss

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me!!! See if it did would I be writing fan fics?  
  
Come What May  
  
Chapter two: one kiss  
  
"Oh that Seto Kaiba, I hate him so much right now "Shizuka hissed as she walled around with Mai and Anzu.  
  
"Well I guess we would have to tell you sometime..." Mai sighed.  
  
"What is it? Mai? Anzu?" Shizuka looked at the two asking slowly.  
  
"Well you may have to see Kaiba again sooner than you want to." Anzu said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Because of Yugi's party his having tomorrow night. Yugi should be going to ask him any time now" Mai continued after Anzu.  
  
"Great. That means I may have to see him," Shizuka icily said.  
  
So the night of Yugi's party came and Anzu and Mai Came over to dress Shizuka up. Jyounichi hated the fact that his little sister would wear make- up and men would look at her.  
  
"Shizuka! You are not going to wear that dress! I can see your knees!" Jyounichi scowled at his little sister wearing a dress that was too short for his liking.  
  
"Onee-san I see nothing wrong with this dress!" Shizuka sighed looking at her light blue dress.  
  
"NO!" Jyounichi yelled and only found Shizuka, Anzu and Mai was getting into the car. "Hey! Don't forget about me!" Jyounichi screamed as he ran to the car.  
  
The party was going well and everyone was dancing. Well not everyone. Seto was in front of his laptop working. But Yugi went up to Seto and closed the laptop.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Seto asked very seeming pissed off.  
  
"Come on Seto! Dance! Shizuka's not dancing, why not go ask her?" Yugi asked looking at Shizuka.  
  
"Fine if that will take you to leave me alone" Seto walked over to Shizuka thinking of how to get revenge over Mokuba for making him come to this so- called party.  
  
"Shizuka?" Seto tried to kindly ask but queer, as it may seem Seto was blushing a little pink.  
  
"What is it?" Shizuka asked coldly asked.  
  
Very nicely Seto asked, "Would you like to dance" to an outsider it would seem that Seto was the kinder one.  
  
"Why the hell are you asking the dog's little sister to dance with you" Shizuka glared at him.  
  
"Because I wanted to get to know you," Seto replied with a smile that was slowly melting Shizuka's heart.  
  
" What would a good looking, rich person like you would want anything or even to talk to a poor old not as nearly as good looking person as you?" Shizuka asked in a sarcastic way.  
  
Smirking Seto took Shizuka by the waist and kissed her affectionately on the lips and whispered. "Your more beautiful then any girl I have ever meet"  
  
"What?" Shizuka asked dumbfounded and confused. But Seto had walked away leaving Shizuka alone. So Shizuka not wanting to see Seto anymore, walked home telling only Anzu and Mai.  
  
~  
  
Yes two reviews in one day!!! So happy! Thank you thank you!! hehehe lots of help from my editor again. '' if you read any of my different fics. They have bad, bad grammar ^__^" So lots of thank yous to my editor ^^" and the people that reviewed: Darling Chii and Seren147. SO HAPPY!! Thank you!!  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Wow I think she wants me

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me!!! See if it did would I be writing fan fics?  
  
Come What May  
  
Chapter three: Wow I think She really wants me.  
  
"Shizuka! Why did you go home? You didn't even meet Honda!" grinned Jyounichi not taking the time to see Shizuka was a little upset.  
  
"No thank you onee-san! I can look for someone on my own." Shizuka said talking to out of the room to her own room and closed the door in front of Jyounichi.  
  
"SHIZUKA!! You will meet Honda!" Jyounichi yelled pretty harshly.  
  
"Fine. But Jyounichi, it may not work you know." Shizuka getting a headache was starting to see why Seto hated her brother so much, even if she did loved her brother. Jyounichi took a step back. Shizuka had called him by his first name for the very first time.  
  
So the very next day Shizuka had to meet Honda even if she didn't want too.  
  
"Hello. Your Jyounichi's sister, Shizuka right?" A man asked Shizuka as he bowed.  
  
"Erm.. Yes I guess your are Honda right?" Shizuka asked him. She got up from her chair and bowed not wanting to be rude.  
  
"Yes I'm. May I say Shizuka you look so heavenly and your beautiful voice is so much like an angel." Honda sighed as he sat next to Shizuka, taking her hands. Shizuka was getting a little freaked out by Honda's words and by the way he took her hands.  
  
"My, My Honda you do speak kind words" Shizuka said taking her hands away from his and smiling and Honda smiling back at her.  
  
"But that was no lie! I hope you do not think so Shizuka!" Honda said with wide eyes that only freaked Shizuka even more. So she slowly moved away. But Honda moved even closer to her. They .well really Honda talked and Shizuka was looking at the clock. After 20 minutes Shizuka got up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Honda but I have to leave now." Shizuka said, getting up and walked out the door.  
  
"Wow I think she wants me" Honda smirked as he got up and went to call Jyounichi.  
  
~ yes I know I made Jyounichi and Honda the 'bad' guys. Okay not the bad guys. only not as smart as should be ^^" hehe ^_^' 7 reviews in two chapters! So happy! Thank you too: Onimeno- Kouhai-Tenshi, Solo-girl, Darling Chii, Tk Macintosh, and Seren147! Don't forget to review!!! Thanks! 


	4. If you say so, oniisama

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me!!! See if it did would I be writing fan fics?  
  
Come What May  
  
Chapter four: If you say so, onii-sama  
  
Shizuka ran to Yugi Mouto's place as fast as she could, his house was closer to were she was and she thought Yugi as a second brother so why shouldn't she go to her house with any luck Anzu would be their too. But when she got there she was not greeted by Yugi but by greeted by Yugi's grandfather. Who said both Yugi and Anzu were upstairs. So Shizuka walked up the stairs and into Yugi's room to only find Yugi and Anzu making out. Shizuka smiled and thought how they had finally made a move, after 2 years, Shizuka was happy to see the two together. It took about 2 minutes before the two lovebirds had stopped kissing and only to find Shizuka sitting on a chair reading on of Yugi's manga.  
  
"Shizuka! I didn't see you!" Yugi said blushing a deep red.  
  
"Well I didn't want to bug you to love birds so I didn't say anything. Anyways how about Yami?" Shizuka tried not to laugh but not working, and Anzu still sitting blushing not saying anything.  
  
"Yami? He locked himself into his soul room (it's soul room right?)" Yugi sighed with a laugh.  
  
"What brings you here Shizuka?" Anzu still blushing asked as she smoothed her dress.  
  
"I'm sorry but I know Honda is your friend and all but he is .. I can't even say it!" Shizuka sighed loudly.  
  
"YUGI!!! Honda is here!" Yugi's grandfather yelled.  
  
"Crap.. Yugi, Anzu hide me! Please!" Shizuka gasped getting up looking around the room to find.  
  
"In here" Yugi pushed Shizuka into a walk in closet.  
  
"Thank you" Shizuka sighed before Yugi closed the door.  
  
"YUGI! You know Shizuka right? She is the most heavenly angel I have ever seen!" Honda said. He looked like he had his head up in the clouds.  
  
"Is she really?" Anzu asked looking at the closet then to Yugi. "Why don't you say anything like that too me?" Anzu asked Yugi.  
  
"hehehe.. Well Anzu.." Yugi slowly moved away from Anzu.  
  
"Good going aibou" Yami sighed slapping his head.  
  
"I think she likes me! Only thing is she's playing hard to get!" Honda cheerful said.  
So cheerful that Shizuka wanted to punch Honda out. Only she couldn't she was pretending not to even be there.  
  
"How do you know?" Yugi asked looking over to the closet hoping that Shizuka wouldn't go crazy and kill Honda there and then.  
  
"It's a feeling.. I know it!" Honda sighed.  
  
"oy" Anzu and Yugi thought as Yami could only laugh.  
  
About an hour later, Honda took his leave and Shizuka was dieing in the closet.  
  
"ME playing hard to get with him? What was he drinking?!" Shizuka snorted.  
  
"Dinner time!" Yugi's grandfather shouted.  
  
Anzu and Yugi should only sigh and Shizuka was trying to find away to keep away from Honda.  
  
-  
  
"onii-sama! I saw Shizuka on a date!" Mokuba ran into Seto's office screaming.  
  
"So?" Seto said trying hard not to care.  
  
"Well.. I saw you kissing Shizuka, last night...so I thought you would care" Mokuba said with an amused sigh. He enjoyed bugging Seto.  
  
"Well I don't care!" Seto scowled at Mokuba.  
  
"But onii-sama if you don't like Shizuka, why are you blushing?" Mokuba asked smiling, pointing to Seto's red cheeks.  
  
"Look, I don't like her!" Seto walked out of the room. Leaving a pouting Mokuba.  
  
"If you say so onii-sama...but I know you better than that.."  
  
-  
  
"Jyounichi! Please tell me more about your sister! I want to make her my wife! (A.N.*Gasp! *)" Honda said with a sly smile.  
  
"Yes! Honda I'll tell you more about Shizuka! I know you will make a good brother-in-law for me!" Jyounichi said over filled with joy and happiness.  
  
"But Jyounichi, Honda what does Shizuka think about this?" Mai asked who was with them at the time looking at the two selfish idiots.  
  
"Why not? Honda's a great person!" Jyounichi said happily Mai could only sigh as Honda was daydreaming about Shizuka...again.  
  
~ wow I made Honda so crazy.{I like him....(firefly)} Well Honda is like normal for now. Then later. sigh. So OOC. ^^" hehehe this story is going to be long for sure. 22 pages and still writing.{she burned her finger again....she attempted cooking(firefly)}At less I didn't burn water like the last time. ^^" oh yes thank you too: Darling Chii, Seren147, solo-girl, and VanillaMoose4132 for reviewing! Don't forget to review!!!! 


End file.
